Information provided by distributed computing systems may incorporate various levels of security for protection of the information from illicit use or access. Multi-level security is an aspect of computing system design in which differing processes process information at differing security levels. Computing systems incorporating multi-level security may use mandatory access control (MAC) that limits operations to only those having sufficient privileges or discretionary access control (DAC) in which operations may be controlled based upon their classification.